


The Glass Fruit

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [8]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Urban Magic Yogs, be careful what you eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always be careful what you eat, it might haunt you faster than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Fruit

In a home that had many magical beings, and at least one non-magical, it seemed ironic that the Garbage Court couldn't keep a single plant alive, no matter how magical or non-magical, no matter what they did. So most were fake, plastic and fabric in the manner of what could be found in a doctor's office. There had even once been an effort at decorative fruit.  
  
At least, there had until Ross ate a foam apple by mistake. And then there was the time Trott accidentally watered the plastic and fabric ficus.  
  
Suffice to say, they'd given up on decorative anything that wasn't Ross or a painting somebody had stolen somewhere down the line. Not until Will joined their hodge-podge family.  
  
He set down a bowl on the coffee table, ever cluttered with pizza boxes, paper plates, and empty bottles and cans. The bowl stood out against the clutter, certainly, but what was in it stood out far more.  
  
Trott leaned over, staring at the contents. "Is that... Glass fruit?"  
  
"Yup! Gift from Uncle Xephos and Uncle Honeydew." He plucked a card from amid the glass fruit, opening it. "Correction, sent by my mom." He visibly cringed.  
  
"It can't possibly be that bad." Trott walked around the coffee table, snatching the card to read it. After a moment, he handed it back. "Well that was some... Interesting language."  
  
Will sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, she was more unhappy than Uncle Xephos about this whole... Living arrangement." His mother had warned him not to anger Xephos, but he'd never imagined his mother would out-anger her own hedge witch brother. "I openly dread and fear the day she comes to visit."  
  
Taking a seat next to Will, Trott gave him a pat on the knee. "Don't worry, sunshine, we'll make a good first impression. I'll take Smith's bridle so he HAS to behave." They didn't have to worry about Ross, and Sips was absolutely human and would know how to talk to Will's mother.  
  
He offered Trott a smile. "Thanks, Trott." He rubbed his face, then got up. "I'm gonna go get coffee. You wanna come?"  
  
Thoughtfully, he stared at the glass fruit on the table, then shrugged, getting up. "Sounds like a plan." He grabbed his keys off the hook by the door, locking the door behind them as they left.  


* * *

  
  
As soon as they walked in, Ross was drawn to the bowl on the coffee table. Smith and Sips didn't pay it direct mind, a cursory glance and they went to their usual places to sit. Delicately, Ross lifted up the grapes, looking at the way the light passed through the violet glass. Carefully, he set it down and lifted up the apple, shimmering and red.  
  
Smith leaned forward, staring at them. "Glass fruit... Interesting."  
  
He glanced from the apple to Smith, then back again, before nibbling at it. There was no flavor, as glass went, but he still found it enjoyable. He sat down on the floor by Sips' chair, still nibbling idly on the glass apple.  
  
Sips frowned, reaching down to run his fingers through Ross' hair. "You sure you wanna eat that? I mean, what if Trott got them and put them there? He'd be upset."  
  
Ross stopped, looking at the now sizable scrape mark in the apple his teeth had made. "Oh... Um..."  
  
"Twenty quid if you eat that."  
  
Behind Ross, Sips let out a sound. "Smiffy, don't you start.."  
  
Smith shifted where he sat, giving Sips a look. "Call it revenge for putting nails in my shoes. You wanna know how hard it is to hunt when you CLIP CLOP around?"  
  
Ross frowned, holding up the apple. "Sips paid me two hundred pounds to put those nails in your shoes. Twenty quid is nothing."  
  
As his mouth moved in shock, Sips laughed. "Yeah, sorry, Smiffy, couldn't resist it. I paid Trott, Ross, and Will to do it. It was worth it, though!"  
  
"I could have STARVED!" He dug in his pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Fine, five hundred pounds!"  
  
He started to eat the apple, then stopped, looking at Smith funny. "How do you have that much money?"  
  
"Getting it off my lunch, how else? Do you want the money or not?" He held up the notes, waving them temptingly. What Ross would spend them on, he didn't care. Knowing him, probably something at the second-hand shop.  
  
Ross furrowed his brow, glaring at Smith, then took a large bite out of the glass apple. The red shards crunched under his teeth, not even bothering him as he ate away at it. He reached out, snatching the money and shoving it in his pocket, swallowing and taking another bite. The apple was soon gone.  
  
Sips watched in fascination, then pointed at the bowl. "Hundred pounds a fruit if you eat them all." Any worry about Trott's anger was replaced by how fascinated he was that Ross was eating glass, entirely unbothered by it.  
  
He looked at the bowl of fruits, now missing the apple, then picked it up. "Deal."  


* * *

  
  
When Will and Trott walked in, they found Ross curled up on the floor with Smith rubbing his back and Sips offering him tea. They both stared, before Will noticed the bowl. "Hey, where did my glass fruits go?"  
  
Sips and Smith froze, blinking, then looked slowly at him. Smith pointed to the bowl. "That wasn't bought by Trott?"  
  
"No! My mother sent those!" He stopped, putting two and two together. "Oh GOD, did Ross EAT them?!"  
  
Ross held up his fist, slow and shaking horribly. "Worth it!" His arm then dropped down, back to clutching his stomach as he groaned in pain.  
  
Trott could only sigh, rubbing his face. "You should have learned after the fruit made of foam..."


End file.
